Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for unloading a workpiece from a press.
Generally, conventional unloading apparatuses under consideration comprises a suction means operable to hold a workpiece. The suction means is automatically controlled to transfer or unload the workpiece from a die of the press. When the workpiece is unloaded from the lower die of the press, it is necessary to first move the workpiece upwardly from the lower die. More specifically, the suction means, which holds by suction the workpiece placed on the lower die, is first moved upwardly by a vertical movement actuator means and then moved horizontally to a position external of the press. Thus, the conventional unloading apparatuses require these two actuator means for unloading the workpiece from the press.
Generally, the vertical movement actuator means and the horizontal movement actuator means include individual drive means such as pneumatic cylinders. In addition, the two drive means for the vertical and horizontal actuator means are operated sequentially in two stages. Therefore, the unloading of the workpiece from the press can not be carried out rapidly and smoothly.